Velantino’s Day
by Wyltk
Summary: Inuyasha doesn't understand anything about Valentine's day. So when Kagome gives him a card and four chocolate kisses... He has to make what he did up to her.


AN: I'm sure you know that FF.net was down on Valentine's day thus the reason this isn't out until now. I do hope you don't mind!

DISCLAIMER: No originality… no more oringiality *falls over and mumbles weakly* I don't own Inuyasha. No suing. 

Velantino's Day

By Wyltk

"Happy Valentine's day Inuyasha!" kagome said smiling brightly as she held out a red paper heart with four bright red colored triangle things on it. When I didn't take it and gave it a look, her smiled wavered but still she held it out towards me. I didn't really care I picked up the thing and threw it down after looking at it from all angles. Didn't look like anything important to me.

"Come on. Let's go back." I said with conviction and started back until I hear her yell sit. Hate when she does that does she know how much it hurts to be slammed into the ground? If I ever get this stupid necklace off I'm going to slam HER into the ground. 

Once I was able to get up she was gone and I was left to walk back to the hut on my own. Not that I care or anything but she's human. She could get hurt. 

When I finally got to Kaede's hut Miroku was sitting inside waiting for me. A small bag of the same triangle things Kagome had given me was next to him. What are those things anyway?

"You didn't wait for her to explain did you Inuyasha." Miroku asked and I wonder if he was talking about those weird triangle things. He held up one of the triangle things.

"In her time you give chocolate to a person you care about deeply. These are called "Chocolate Kisses". You eat them."Miroku threw the candy at Inuyasha's head watching it ping off, "you better get over to her time and apologize. Though it might be too late. After all she's probably off with that Hojo guy doing som…"

Miroku blinked at the cloud of dust that was once Inuyasha and shook his head starting to arrange the kisses again.

~*~

I rushed for the well flinging myself through once I got there. My momentum brought me half way out before I managed to grab the latter and stop myself. 

"KAGOME!" I rushed up the latter grabbing the hat I had left there and smashing it over my ears. 

"KAGOME! Women!"

"Thought that was you." A soft voice spoke from the door way and he could see someone outlined against the sun. 

"Who are you?"

"Hojo. I go to Kagome's school." 

"Where's Kagome?"

"Doesn't matter you'll be leaving." 

"What?!" 

Who does this kid think he is anyway? I could smash this guy in pieces with one sweep of my claws. Doesn't he know not to boss someone around until you find out… Oh right people in Kagome's time don't have demons or half demons. I wonder if that means I could still claw him. Probably not.  

"You're not going to hurt Kagome again! She said she doesn't love me and that she's sorry but she fell in love with someone else. And that must be you. And you aren't hurting her again. I saw her run out of here crying a little while ago and you're going to leave her alone."

The kid was standing in front of the well house door stubbornly and I wondered if I could claw him just to get him out of my way. Feh, too many sits involved. 

"Let me through little man."

"No."

"Let me through! I have to-"

"You have to what? Hurt her more, step on her heart some more? I won't allow you to do that!"

"Let me through little man before I get dangerous." A dangerous growl made its way past me lips and I smelt his sudden fear of me.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" 

Amazing. I thought he would back down. I sniffed hesitantly and still smelled the fear. So he really wasn't going to let me through no matter what I said. Fine if I have to tell the guy then I will.

"I'm not trying to hurt her! I'm trying to apologize! Alright?! I misunderstood something. Though it's none of your business!" 

"You destroyed a Valentine's day present didn't you?"

"Feh." Okay this guy was beginning to tick me off. Now the fear was gone and I could swear he was laughing at me. I hate being laughed at.

"Thought so, did that the first time I got one. The girl gave me a black eye. Wasn't pretty." 

"Feh." So did women in this time always abuse guys?

"Flowers work wonders you know. But let me tell you this. You ever hurt her again I'll kill you. She may not be the one for me but I still love her. And I'll do anything to protect her. Understand?"

"Feh." 

Hojo left and I glanced after him. That kid was nuts. However I now know to important things. One I need to go back to my time and get flowers and two… all women in this time are violent.

~*~

Straightening my shirt I self consciously held the flowers in my hand and knocked. Her mom came to the door seconds later and gave me a delighted grin. "Is Kagome here?"

"Just one moment Inuyasha I'll tell her to come down." She left open the door but I stayed outside having a feeling I would be waiting down here for a long time if I wanted her to come down for me. 

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Kagome refused to come down." I nodded and handed her the flowers.

"Would you please give these to her and tell her I'll be waiting out here?"

"You can come in." 

"No, I'd rather stay out here. Thank you."

I smiled at her and then hopped down beside the door and sat there on the steps leaning against the railing. 

It was five hours before Kagome came out of the house and she was obviously surprised to still see me there. I watched as she slowly closed the door giving me an incredulous stare. 

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." I stood up to greet her. 

"Inuyasha what are you still doing here?"

So she did think I would leave. Hah I'll show you how stubborn I can be. 

"I came to wish you a happy Velantino's day!"

I held out the heart she had made for me with the four small 'kisses' on it. When she took that I took the one flower I saved from the bundle and tucked it behind her ear. She smiled and laughed hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" she kissed my cheek softly and I felt my ears quiver of their own accord. Slowly I smiled back at her my plan still bright in my mind.

"Close your eyes wench."

"Why?" she looked at me suspiciously and I had the urge to laugh. 

"Just do it."

She glared at me evilly and for a moment I thought I would be sat until she closed her eyes. Sighing slightly I was about to drag her off when someone nudged me from behind. Turning around I saw Kagome's mom holding up a handkerchief. She mimed putting it around Kagome's eyes and I finally nodded. She smiled and slipped back inside and I wondered how long she had been listening to us.

I shook my head and slipped the Handkerchief over Kagome's eyes. I quickly tied it behind her head and she whirled towards me. 

"Hey!" I place on arm around her waist and started to lead her away leaning down I sniffed slightly smiling at the smell of strawberries.

"Relax." 

She did relax but only slightly. Sighing I grabbed her and slung her over my shoulder bounding off towards the well house. She started to yell at me but I ignored her and when I jumped down the well she stopped yelling. I smiled when I noticed she didn't cling to me. She trusted me enough to not let her drop that had to mean something, right? 

"Where are you taking me Inuyasha! Let me down or I'll say the word." And there she goes again. Once she was sure we were on the ground of the well. Smirking to myself I jumped up.

"Go ahead."

She stayed quiet and I smiled. No way would she say it while she was on my shoulder. She was quiet for a little while after that and then she found a new way to protest her predicament. She started to sing "A hundred bottles of bottled Inuyasha on the wall."

She had gotten all the way to forty-seven when he set her down. He smiled at her and plopped down on the ground and grabbed her waist making her sit down softly.

"Keep your eyes closed." he whispered and slowly undid the handkerchief, "alright now lay back."

"What!"

"You don't trust me?" 

She grumbled but leaned back her head resting in my lap. I smiled and ran a hand softly through her hair. 

"Alright open them."

She did and she let out a small gasp as she gazed up at the stars that looked endless in the empty clearing. She turned her head slightly and smiled at me and I lost my breath for a second.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Thank you… Inuyasha." She smiled up at me and leaned up kissing me softly on my lips as my hand supported the back of her head. Yes, I could definitely learn to love Velantino's day.

AN: All misspellings of Valentine's day were, as probably noted, meant. I hope you enjoyed it, took me until late last night to finish this in time. Even more time because I have it in first person pov. I'm just not good at first pov. Wait you didn't hear that…

You still have to read this! Wait… you already read it… Your messing with my mind.

Uh, humorous side took over… Have a nice day all!

Wyltk


End file.
